The present invention relates to rakes generally, but more particularly to a device including a pair of rakes to be used in combination with each other.
The problems in the removing of leaves, grass cuttings, and other debris from lawns are well appreciated and prior art attempts have been made to provide a combination rake and pickup device as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,350,866 and 3,601,966. The devices disclosed in these patents do not provide the user with the necessary means to adequately handle the raking and picking up of the leaves and other objects.